


Some Vacations Start Early

by avengercat



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, SteveTonyFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengercat/pseuds/avengercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets caught taking countermeasures against Tony's perpetual tardiness and now they have some time to kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Vacations Start Early

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLadyJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyJ/gifts).



> Proofread by the lovely [idaredyoubambi](idaredyoubambi.tumblr.com). This was meant to be done and posted over a week ago for SteveTonyFest, so I'm super, super sorry for being a turtle [TheLadyJ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyJ/works)!

            “Tony?  Tony?” He waited a moment for the scientist to pry his attention away from the mess of wires and metal parts on the table before him.  “Our flight leaves at 1400, okay?  Meet me in the foyer at noon?”

             “Uh, yup will do, can do, see you Steve,” Tony turned his head for a quick kiss and waved absently, still scrutinizing for the source of the problem he was working out. 

             “Wait I thought your fli—“ He shot Bucky a warning look as they headed out of the lab, hard rock music increasing in volume with every step they got closer to the door. “Oh come on Steve, no one can hear us now. Your flight’s at 1600!  What’re you up to? Wait, if it’s some sex-thing you can keep that to yourself.”

             “Bucky! It’s not--look, he gets caught up in the lab all the time and ends up late so when I want him to be on time I tell him something starts earlier than it does.  It’s not like I don’t trust him, I just trust him to be late,” the blond sighed, then with a sly smile.  “And then _very_ apologetic.”

             “You can stop right there Captain Not-So-Pure,” his best friend shuddered.  “I’m off to meet Natasha, have a good vacation.  We’ll try to keep the world from ending while you guys go slack off.”

             “I’d appreciate coming home to an intact New York.  We’ll see if there’s much slacking off, I swear, sometimes I don’t know if Tony’s in a relationship with me or science,” with a wry smile, he headed up the stairs to finish packing. 

~*~

           Tony spun in contented circles in his chair, waiting for the latest simulation to load. “J.A.R.V.I.S.!  Entertain me, anything noteworthy happening?”

           “Well Sir, you have a flight at 1600 which leaves you—“ Tony jerked for a stop.

           “Wait what time is it?  Four o’clock?  Didn’t Steve come in here earlier—“ He waited for a response. “J.A.R.V.I.S.?”

           “What is it Sir?  I thought you wished to work it out on your own.”

           “No one’s buying that innocent tone.  Give it up. Chop chop!”

           “Very well Sir.  Captain Rogers requested you meet him at two o’clock.”

           “Early, why?  Is he surprising me?!”

           “If I told you it would hardly be a surprise Sir… If he is it’s news to me.  I believe there is some footage that should explain things.  Do you wish to see it? I see you do and I just wish to state that social convention would disapprove and label this as eavesdropping.”

           “Just cue it up.” There were times, Tony thought to himself, that it would’ve been far more convenient to have created an A.I less remarkable but more obedient than J.A.R.V.I.S.  He tipped his head in acknowledgment of Steve’s description of his tendency to get lost in his work.  The soldier had known getting into a relationship with him that that was part of life with him and while he didn’t necessarily approve being lied to, he couldn’t help but feel a certain degree of pride to be the subject of tactical planning.  The resignation on Steve’s face at the last line made his mouth twist.  “Huh, I almost think he’s serious there…”

           An alert flashed and he absently reviewed the completed simulation.  “Looks good.  Save this session to my private server.  Also, add a reminder for the next week – no ignoring Steve for science.  Where is he now?  Shit, I need to pack…”

           Tony propelled himself out of the chair, striding to the express elevator in his lab to his floor.  “Captain Rogers appears to be preparing to leave his floor.  I believe he has already packed for you.”

           “There’s my boy scout.  Oh! And don’t you even thinking about tattling to Steve about showing me that footage or I’ll have you speaking like a hick for a week.”

           “You wound me, Sir.”          

~*~

           Hefting one suitcase over his shoulder like one of his punching bags and the other in his free hand, it occurred to Steve again how thoughtless the serum had rendered the everyday as he effortlessly carried them downstairs.  Realizing how suitcase transportation hadn’t changed much through the years, he was musing about whether and how this particular chore would be revolutionized when he was startled by a low, appreciative whistle. 

           “Tony! What are you doing here?” Stopping at the bottom of the staircase, he caught sight of the billionaire lounging on the arm of the sofa no longer clad in his workshop wear but a beautifully cut tan suit. Sunlight streamed in from the wall of windows silhouetting his profile and Steve filed away a mental snapshot to draw later.

           “Shouldn’t I be asking you that question handsome?  Where’ve _you_ been all my life?” Tony tipped his sunglasses down and waggled his eyebrows. 

           “That was a terrible line,” Steve scoffed, busying himself with lining up the luggage trying to hide his smile.

           “Aww, you love it sugar.” He was pulled into a kiss.  “Well? Let’s get this show on the road!”

           Steve bit his lip, glancing at the clock.  “Um, the thing is Tony…the flight’s not for a couple hours.”

           “Any reason you got me ready early?”

           He blanched, caught in the lie.  Humming agreement before biting his lip and admitting.  “Actually I didn’t expect you for a while.  You looked so busy in the shop…”

           “And I was supposed to be ‘late’ and feel guilty so you could take advantage of me in my remorseful state?” Tony asked sternly.

           “I’m sorry! That wasn’t why-- I told you to meet me early because you looked so busy in the lab,” he apologized, cheeks flushing pink.  Straightening up to shoulder his responsibility for transgressing, he saw the upturned corners of Tony’s mouth.  “Wait, are you having me on?”

           Tony grin turned full-fledged and he shrugged, sitting back on the couch.  “You’re cute when you blush.  Anything else you lie about?”

           “No?  I turn off your alarm sometimes if you look tired and nothing’s officially on your schedule but that’s not a lie…”

           “A little invasive, but sweet,” the billionaire shrugs.  “Keep going boy scout.”

           “I think you’re overdressed for this vacation?” he added cheekily, knowing full well that mentioning Tony’s appearance was a surefire way to distract him.            

           “That better be a ploy to get me out my clothes,” Tony challenged.  Mission accomplished.  Though he really should have anticipated the curl of arousal as Tony removed his sunglasses and looked him up and down. 

           “And into something a little more…comfortable?” he smirked, playfully grabbing his partner’s tie to start kissing him, starting chaste and getting dirtier as he unbuttoned the suit jacket.  “Let’s get this off now, yes? We’re not going on a business trip after all.”

           “I hope I’ll still get work done this trip though.” 

           “You mean you hope you'll get done this trip?” Steve made short work of opening Tony’s dress shirt and laid a kiss on his shoulder before taking that from him as well. “Which can certainly be arranged.  Would you object to some business prior to the flight as well Mr. Stark?” 

           “Why, not at all Mr. Rogers.  That sounds like an excellent plan.  In fact, why don’t you execute the next item on the agenda, the removal of your own clothing.”

           “Of course Mr. Stark.”  He pulled the white t-shirt over his head.  Confidence buoyed by Tony’s unrepentant ogling, he added businesslike, “Will that be all?” 

           Cutting off any potential reply with a hard kiss, he sank to his knees, keen to get Tony out of his pants.  Unzipping the slacks, he became utterly distracted by the outline of Tony’s cock against the silken fabric of his briefs.  The inverted v-shape where the crown met shaft had him licking his lips and with a smile to himself, he traced his tongue over it, giving into temptation.  Peppering the covered erection with kisses, he worked his way from head to base before breathing hotly over the cloth.  Steve felt, rather than saw, his partner’s shiver of pleasure before a warm hand strokes through his hair.  In silent appreciation, he rubbed his cheek against the outline before licking along the waistband and pulling it down with his teeth. 

~*~

           It takes him a moment to breathe again, relief that his aching cock is finally free warring with the balls-tightening sexiness that is _Captain America_ kneeling between his legs, looking up at him.  Straight white teeth release the black silk and the fabric presents his erection to that sinful mouth.  It’s terrible, cruel anticipation waiting for more than heated breaths, precum already beading at the head.  The moan is involuntarily.  Steve’s a genius, hot mouth swallowing him down without warning, throat so wet and tight Tony’s half certain in the first moments that this must be nirvana. 

           The rhythm is maddening, mostly because there is none, he’s just being savoured.  Steve changes the pace just as he learns it until he’s about ready to stop being a considerate partner, tighten his hold on blond strands and fuck his cock between those gorgeous lips. He lifts his hips in a plea for more and whines when the opposite is achieved.  The mouth stops and large hands slide his pants and underwear off his hips, down to his ankles and off after he’s divested of shoes and socks.  Steve is all sweetness, kissing the tops of his feet and massaging his calves, working his way up again.  Then thought is burned away as that clever, clever mouth sucks at his balls and a hand is slowly pumping his shaft, calloused thumb sliding over the frenulum.

           He feels a finger tracing at his ass and would wonder at the lubrication if he didn’t know that Steve had started carrying around lube in his pocket when they’d started having sex, thankfully uncaring about giving Tony another reason to tease him for being a boy scout.   He feels like he’s being rimmed with just that finger and groans when it sinks into him.  There’s no pain, only the gentle stretch and he wonders idly if Steve’s just going to fingerfuck him until he’s begging and loose before fucking him like he did a few nights back. 

           He relaxes and Steve slides in another finger, crooking at the end of the motion to press against that spot that makes his vision blur.  He’s moaning softly, writhing with want, letting himself go because he knows how much Steve loves that.   Everything is incredible and while he knows two fingers isn’t enough prep, he wants to be filled already.  Pulling Steve up for a sloppy kiss he can’t keep his hands to himself, feeling the wide breadth of shoulders, lightly pinching at flat nipples.  Those abs, the cut of his hips and clothing which should have been discarded long ago.  Tony tasks himself with retaining enough sense to remedy the situation.

           It’s a difficult task with those fingers moving in him and the simple pleasure of the kisses but what genius can’t multitask?  Succeeding, he squeezes Steve’s cock and swallows his moan.  Stroking the smooth head, his mouth waters and he wants to taste Steve _now_.  He insistently pushes those shoulders away, inhales sharply as the fingers leave him so Steve can stand and he can sit forwards.  Having Steve in his mouth is worth it though and he licks and sucks, greedy for the low moans he can coax out of the blond. 

           “You taste so good Steve, god,” he groans, digging his fingers into that muscled ass, pulling him closer, wanting to feel him at the back of his throat.  He moans again so the vibrations travel and delights in the happy twitch of the length in his mouth.  Bobbing his head, he slicks up the soldier ‘til the cock is glistening and he can’t help but swallow it down again for looking so goddamn tasty.  “Fuck me?”

           “One moment,” then Steve is emptying the packet of lube onto their hands.  God bless Steve and lube as he’s filled again with slick fingers, scissoring wider.  He sinks back, giving better access, hand smearing more slick on the thick erection, guiding it where he wants it most.  The head is hot and smooth at his entrance and then it’s pushing in.  One long, continuous motion and Steve’s in him all the way.

           Both paused for a breathless instant. 

           “Tony, you’re so tight,” Steve choked, suspended above him as perfectly sculpted as a Roman statue.  He squeezes, complete in this moment and wonders again at how lucky he is to have this pinnacle of manhood as his partner.  This was one of those times where every hurt from the past, from Afghanistan and on, felt worth the present.  His world shrinks to the molten glide of Steve’s thrusts and the love in those deep blue eyes.

           They rock together and it’s heaven for minutes.  Then he wants more, but what more can there be?  

           “Wrap your legs around me?”  It’s as if Steve’s a mindreader, sweeping him up and he’s utterly impaled.  Every step up the stairs and to bed nudges the thick cock against his prostate and his own dick rubs against Steve’s abdomen once he’s wrapped his arms more securely around the soldier’s neck. 

           The sheets are cool at his back and he enjoys the comfort, sprawled and being well fucked before pushing so Steve’s the one on his back and he’s the one looking down.  The blond is beyond gorgeous, just slightly flushed and Tony starts to ride him, buoyed by the stark appreciation in on his Captain’s face.  He dips forward to kiss him and sinks closer so their foreheads press together and they’re breathing warm on each other’s lips.  He undulates faster, squeezing on each upstroke, wanting to see when orgasm breaks on Steve’s face.  One hand migrates from his hips to wrap hot and perfect around his cock he think he’ll die from sensation.

           “Fuck, Steve, I love you, so much,” he pants and joins their lips.  A few moments and he’s over the edge, coming between their bodies and Steve follows inside him with a gasp, head tipping back onto the pillows, lovelier than any alien technology.  Tony lies boneless before shifting to lie beside his partner, wincing a little as the movement slips Steve out of him.  The blond pulls him close, cradling him in gentle arms and a comforting lethargy sets over them both.

           “I love you too Tony,” Steve tells him between kisses and smiles, sweet as summer.  

~*~

          Later as they’re dressing he comments. “You know, if you keep being early we’ll just have to kill time doing this.”

          “You are a terrifyingly brilliant tactician.  I’ll hold you to that,” Tony smiles.  A little too casually he adds “You convinced I’m dating you yet?”

          “Was that ever a question?” Realization dawns.  “You looked at the security footage?”

          “Mad?” The billionaire pauses in pulling on a t-shirt.  He doesn’t look especially worried but Steve supposes they’re thinking the same thing.  Who could be upset after sex like that? 

          “Guess I should have known,” he concedes with wry grin.  “Dressed?”

          Holding hands they hurry out and arrive to the airstrip with exactly one minute to spare.  Happy’s waiting to take the car back and comments to Steve.  “Tony keep you waiting again?”

          “Actually, for once he didn’t.”

          “Well that’s a surprise,” the driver ignores his former employer’s gasp of betrayal. “Have a nice vacation Tony, Steve.” 

          “Thanks, but I think it’s already begun.”


End file.
